


When History Repeats Itself

by Sxarlet



Series: PROJECT: VOID [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Stiles, All Spn Shiz Happened Freshman Year For One, All-Knowing Deaton, And Hey- Weird Ass Timeline, And Hydra Are Dicks, Athlete Stiles, Avenger feels, Awesome Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Basically "Family Support", Bucky Barnes Returns, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Even If Derek Is Who-Knows-Where With Cora, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Never Left, Like A Mutual "We saved each others lives so we kind of have to be bros", Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Mind Games, Pack Feels, Parental Tony And Steve, Poor Greenberg, Puppy Isaac, Science Babies, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Is A Huge Avengers Nerd, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tagging sucks/Didn't have to do this before, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Uncle Phil Is Best Uncle, becouse he cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxarlet/pseuds/Sxarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pack isn't there to catch Stiles as he falls and dissapears it's the beginning of his families history repeating itself that once involved a certain captian and his own friend. There's only one group of people that the Sheriff trust to find him, but other than  his new found secrecy that is preventing the pack to help they can't help thinking that maybe Lydia knows more than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I hope you like this fic and what I have planned for it. Out of all my stories that I have written this is one of the only ones i have actully posted, so I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I hope you like this fic and what I have planned for it. Out of all my stories that I have written this is one of the only ones i have actully posted, so I hope you like it!

**NOW**

**June 10th 2016**

* * *

 

"No"

"Stiles just hear them out, the-"

"No"

John rubbed his forehead in exhaustion toward his non-biological son.

No, it was not a secret that the ADHD cursed child was adopted. It was the talk of the town for months about the new addition that John and Claudia had brought in a child into their home after no remembrance of three years and a pregnancy. Though the town was hush about the subject Stiles was blissfully unaware until Claudia was screaming bloody murder that he wasn't her child on one of her less than better days Of her dementia.

He was 10.

John thinks that's where Stiles' trust issues started to develop, but if he had to guess by his sons story about- _running with wolves_ as he put it - then Scott being bitten was his tipping point where he had to lie and question everybody to make sure the people he loved were safe. God knows Scott was all too trusting with everyone. And maybe his opinion was a bit bias when he tells Stiles at the end of his sophomore year about his feelings towards pack not being so positive (No Stiles it's not that I don't trust you, but because the pack isn't just killing you physically _)_ with there being too many "secret" pack meeting without his son, the amount of times the others had 'wolf business leaving Stiles to his own devices, or the fact that he was gone that whole summer visiting relatives yet why was the only one who noticed was Lydia.

But stiles insist things aren't as bad as they look. He said things were great when he quit the lacrosse team to join another sport, one not infested with creatures that make it an unfair game. Said he's never been better when he stopped going to the pack meetings that he knew of. And that everything was peachy when John questioned why the Martin girl is the only one he saw at their house anymore. As far as the Sheriff can tell she doesn't run with the pack much, and is the only person that Stiles hangs around that John would call a true friend.

So when John first asked if he wanted to meet his real parents that day he expected him to be the enthusiastic boy that grew up with him -maybe a little too quickly he thinks now- not the blank monotone **_No_** that he received.

And that's where they stand today. The junior year just ended, in the middle of June and Lydia is over the house again. She and stiles have decided to take a trip visiting a couple colleges that summer. John voices his opinion asking why aren't any of the schools he has chosen close to home, and Stiles says it's because he wanted to expand his horizon around the country.

John doesn't call him out on his bullshit and tells him instead to give his birth parents a chance. But that was obviously the wrong thing the say because now Lydia was looking at the both of them in an intrigued way that's honestly starting to scare the sheriff, the girl was way too.

" _Dad"_ he emphasized trying to cover the mistake that has been made. Apparently it's the older generation that remembered this fact and that not everyone knew of Stiles upbringing and he doubted anyone else from the pack did either if Lydia hadn't- he doubted even Scott knew. John gave his son an apologetic look because he knew Lydia was going to question him the whole trip now. "I'm fine." Lie. He's totally not fine he's twitching all over. "I'll just- I'll think about it while I'm gone. Okay? Just, it's all really sudden and I have other things to worry about y'know?"

And John did know. He knew he had nightmares of the alpha pack or the Nogitsune, he knows he's trying to be friends with others in the pack instead of just being there research guy but he can't do that when the other group won't cooperate.

So John nods and brings in his son for a hug saying "Everything is going to be alright, things may not be fine now but they will be." And he knows Stiles probably thinks it's not true or that it sounds cliche, but they will. High school is a pool of drama and John knows Stiles is strong just like his parents _and_ the people who raised him.

And when he lets go and turns around he doesn't miss the well up in the corner of his eyes and the slight nod. And when he and Lydia leave the room he knows that there's a higher chance that Stiles will talk to his parents since Lydia now knows from that little slip and will start pestering to call because despite her passive cool exterior she really does care about Stiles.

But he can't worry about that now it's up to Lydia now, he'll know when the new school year rolls around. Now he just needs to call a very worried pair of parents and tell them how their son is just _indecisive_  about them meeting.

 

**THEN**

**November 8th, 2000**

* * *

 

 Steve held his son close as he sat out on the roof enjoying the quiet before the storm. The three year old squirms, not in discomfort Steve and Tony have figured out in the past year that the little bundle was just full of so much energy. He only wished he could watch Stiles grow up into the energetic young man he will turn into. Steve can hear his husband approach but doesn't look up he want's to remember the look of Stiles face even though he knows it's pointless. Stiles will grow up, his features will change, Steve just won't know into what. He wont know if the dirty blond tuft of hair on the top of his head will turn brown like Tony's or stay blond like his own, if he'll be more like Tony in smarts or Steve post-serum versus now, or if-

"Steve." The captain whipped his head up toward his husband feeling droplets of water hit his hand. He hadn't noticed he was even crying. Tony is shaking not looking Steve in the eyes, just on the sleeping bundle. "Fury has the birth records locked up in the SHIELD database and found a good couple that are ex-agents for him." He's bending down with them now. The motion was slow from the stress past events have caused making him feel beyond his years. "He won't tell me who they are, or where he's going, he is going to make it so we can't look him up- Stiles is going to be completely AWOL to us so we can't have any form of contact with him. But he will be monitored by some agents just in case.They're gonna replace his memories the minute he gets on the helicarrier- which is ridiculous _he's three years old_." The last part was said quietly, not wanting to believe the fact that once he's gone they wont be a part of his life for who knows how long.

Steve just looked passively at him absorbing the information making no comment because this is one of those moments he really hated SHIELD even if it is for the better. For Gods sake they had to drug their son so he can be taken away. "I don't like this" was the first thing he's said that whole day.

Tony nodded in agreement petting the boy's head tenderly. "Neither do I. But we both know it'll be good for him. The whole Avengers thing is still somewhat new, and attracting a lot of unwanted attention. At least that's what Fury explained. And no matter how much I hate ol'one-eye I know he's right. And so do you. Besides Fury promised it won't be forever, just long to the point where we don't have to constantly worry about him being in danger with so many out to get us. Or with the possibility of the soldier serum as a part of his genetics he'll be even more of a target so young." This seemed like a good enough answer 'cuz Steve is nodding and patting the concrete for Tony to join in what time they had left.

He sits with his husband waiting for the agents to whisk their son away. They talk about what they think Stiles would be like when he's older ( _Tony, he's not gonna be a genius playboy who plays a thousand sport just because of  your genes // of course not Steve: smarts from me, athleticism from you, and he'll be handsome from both of us. Do the math )_  or they would talk to Stiles about his uncles and aunts (Natasha showed her displeasure the most about her nephew's leaving by nearly taking off Fury's head and glowering at the parents for days).

And when the quinjet arrived too soon Tony reached for a small container handing it to Steve. " I got him something. Sort of something from us that he'll always have." Steve reached out opening the box with one hand. Inside splayed dog tags with each of the Avengers. "Fury says they're fine. He'll just think they're some just Avengers merchandise. But each are made of a little piece of us."

And it's true because Steve's is made out of the same material as his shield, and Tony's' with a part of his suit. Clint gave one of his lucky arrows, Nat gave her first knife, Bruce used a spare key to his floor in the tower, and Thor had one specially made in Asgard by the same blacksmith who made Mjolnir.

So what if Steve was crying again, agent Hill was standing in front of them in sympathy waiting to pick up their child, and knowing Stiles is going to wear a part of them somewhere in the world without them made it a thousand times harder than it was five minutes ago.

"Mr.Rogers I'm sorry about this, but we need to go now. The longer we're here the easier it is for your son's birthright to be discovered by possible enemy watchers." She softly yet urgently warned.

"Yeah. Alright I understand." And Steve strode up with Tony's help. The pair giving their son one last kiss on the forehead before reluctantly giving him to the brunette agent. "Take care of him." She nodded understandingly and headed back toward the quinjet.

And within minutes of being inside, the aircraft lifted away disappearing into the night along with their son leaving the couple stranded on the roof just a little sadder and emptier than what they were used to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know short chapter.
> 
> But hey I hope you guys like it! I plan on doing big things with this like art and everything! But I have this problem were I have like chapter 7 written out, I just have no idea how im writting the building up part of it.
> 
> So RnR if you like and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	2. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the silence keeps the rough winds at bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! It's still technically Friday so im not that late in updating. Ok it's super late and I apologize that it is but i'm usinf my phone and it sucks. 'Specially since im kinda wonky w/ this chapter. 
> 
> And this is just a sort of warning like this isn't going to be a very happy fic [maybe like the ending] if you hadn't gotten that just from the first chapter. There will be a lot of swearing and dark subjects that I've interviewed people for along with my studies (like psychology, sociology, n all side things) to make it somewhat more realistic. But there will be moments, it's just like I'm not trying to sugar coat it. Like my friend practically yelled at me for finding spoiler drawings today. [Sorry T]

**Then**

**February 9th, 2007**

* * *

 

"You are not my child"

The ten year old boy froze over sitting on the bench closest to the sick woman in front of him. He licked his lips to calm his nerves, mustering everything he can to regain his composure. "Mom-"

"DON'T! Don't call me mom!" Stiles nodded lowly. He knew not to argue. His mother was sick and is probably just in a lot of pain. Today was just one of her worse days. Even if he got hurt himself on some of those days he stayed with his mother because he knows she really does love him, she just can't think through the pain.

Because his dad is at the station working, and when he does visits he has to drink a thing of Scotch so he doesn't break down in the middle of the hospital, so he needs to be there when his mom gets too confused about where she is, or who they are. But that's ok Ms.McCall takes him homes with her and he and Scott have a lot of sleep overs playing video games and eating pizza till they both pass out.

Seeing her just lay in the bed makes him sad though. She used to be so full of life and vibrant- always wore a smile, now she just looks miserable, still, and older than she was a week ago. But Stiles likes hanging around his mom. On good days she shows him the cooking recipes that they are gonna make when she gets better, or she tells him stories about the heroes using the tags on his necklace ( he got it for his 5th birthday -Scott was super jealous when they met- and he swore he would never take it off ).

He knows she's still the woman who loves action movies and sweets. That gardening is her favorite pass time, and if she could she would paint the whole house purple with him just screaming " we will not conform to the man!" Whatever that means Stiles just thinks purple is an awesome color

But there will always be things he doesn't understand like when Mrs.Hale comes over she sends him to his room, or why she gets sad when the Avengers are on the news, Stiles thinks it's the coolest thing ever. Even her job doesn't fit, his mom just looks out of place as a librarian for some reason.

But none of that matter so he waits and tries again with a "Mommy please." In the tiniest of voices and puts his hand on top of hers. But it doesn't work. She pulls away like she's been burned with an ugly snarl adorning her once beautiful face before she starts yelling again. "

"You were. NEVER. My child." With each word laced with venom Stiles couldn't help the quiver of his lip. That didn't seem to stop her though she just glared at him harder and continued her hateful rant. "You are not mine or Johns child. You were an experiment! This whole life has been a lie. Every second you- you aren't even suppose to be here. Why are you still here?!-"

Her voice was shrill with hysteria by this point and he's sure she's saying more he just can't hear it. His eyes are blurred with tears, his ears are ringing, and the tightness in his chest is so constricting he can't even breath. He doesn't even notice when he's dragged out of the room by the gentle hands of Ms.McCall telling him how to breath. And doesn't that sound strange? Someone telling you the one thing you've known all your life how to do. But he listens to her because if there's one thing Stiles knows is that moms are _always_  right.

When his nerves are calmed and he can see straight again she swoops in and engulfed him in a hug sighing in relief. "Thank God." She breathes out. She stands back up holding his hand to fallow. "Come on Stiles, we're going back to the house early today. We need to go to the grocery store for dinner tonight."

He doesn't budge but yanks his hand out of her hold and bolts the opposite direction.

"Stiles!" He ignored her cries to come back. He needed to apologize or at least say goodbye.

He can't get through to her room though doctors are and nurses are blocking her room in a panic. They won't let him through and when he strains his ears to listen in on the doctors orders all he can hear is the steady beep of her flat lined heart. And he still hadn't said goodbye.

 

**NOW**

**June 11th 2016**

* * *

 

Tony looked out into New York in his living area waiting for Fury to call him back about his son. There was no sunset- there was no sun at all that day actually a storm had been brewing uneasily from the coast.

And the fact that his husband was backpacking the country instead of being there wasn't helping either. He last heard from Steve a week ago being somewhere west talking about the Oregon Caves, like he just needed to go across country to see rocks saying it's all about the adventure like it was his self-fulfilling prophecy.

Tony totally didn't laugh and call him a loser.

"I'm surprised you haven't just thrown protocol out the window and go look for him yourself."

He didn't even flinch when the sudden voice interrupted his thoughts It's been a long time for him to get used to the spy.

"Or at least barge in there with Fury to listen to the call yourself."

Tony scoffed. "Please Nat I'm a perfect gentleman to privacy and personal space." She moved in front of him just so he could see her flat look. And ok that last New Years makes that statement total bull, I've swears it was Steve's fault though for making his stomach do weird flippy things that needed to be acted upon. But she knows he's referring to Stiles knowing the sudden fact that he's adopted and he's letting him control what happens from there.

Unless it's like months later and he still hasn't made contact then you can bet his suits on it that he will look for him himself.

"So," he leaned forward offering her the seat next to his in which she promptly took. "What's new?" He asked.

For years Natasha has been Steve's and Tony's in guy (in girl?). One of the agents who was assigned to watch their son just so coincidentally happens to owe the Black Widow a few favors, she cashed them all in for snippets of Stiles life. It had been the best news in the beginning years for the small family. One-eye most likely knew and was glad they were allowed at least this.

She leaned forward herself with a twitch of her lips and a glint in her eyes. "Our little Genim is visiting collages this Summer. He and Lydia are traveling the country as we speak."

And wow wasn't that a blow to the stomach and an amazing thing? For one he knew of Lydia, or knew what little he could get, and liked the girl. He reminded him of their own resident redheads and he's been hearing more of her involvement in Stiles life more often than not lately and just wonders what's going on in his life. And collage?! Has it really been that long? It seems like only yesterday he was a little bundle that could barely stop moving as he slept in the room next to his parents. Stiles obviously was smart if anything Natasha has told them was true and could no doubt get a scholarship to any school he wished to attend. And it's amazing to think what he could achieve, but the thought just brings him down missing him more.

It reminds him of that first week of Stiles being born. Steve insisted they start a collage fund for his future and even though Tony insisted that he wouldn't need it (which he was right) they got it anyways because it was the overbearing instinct to be 100% positive that whatever school Stiles fell in love with he would be able to go no matter what.

Then well shit hit the fan and they had to send him away. The savings account is still active today though collecting dust as a just in case. He's tried to convince Fury to give it to Stiles in some way. Maybe not just for college but for other expenses to help like the rent or for the Adderal he knows his son probably takes on a daily bases, but it was all in vain when the Director said it was too dangerous and would cause suspicion on how the average kid Stiles was suppose to be came in possession of such wealth. There was defiantly something Fury wasn't telling them: again.

So the two Avengers sat there in the silence. Tony doesn't know how long they sat there but neither if them talked, both lost in far away memories. Natasha didn't even speak to say goodbye when she left. Her words would have been shrugged off as background noise anyways so there was really no point. And when the scientists was alone passed out on the couch he hadn't heard the faint buzzing of his phone being washed out by the thunder booming outside.

* * *

 

The pack was currently at the McCall residence enjoying a much needed break. Even if the group they've created was made of the people who didn't have lives outside of school or the supernatural (minus Danny who's on his search for true love and a job like Prince Charming looking for Cindy) it was still much appreciated. Melissa was on call at the hospital leaving the teens to their own devices in which they decided to watch the LOTR series. Though the day was peaceful there was some obvious tension coming from the only hunter.

"Scott, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Allison finally whispered, knowing his wolf hearing would pick it up, for the thousandth time. To be fair it's a perfectly reasonable question, it has been all year and always will be, and the alpha's dramatic eye roll is totally unnecessary.

Scott paused the movie and rubbed his face, tired of having to constantly repeated this conversation. "Allison, we all agreed this was for the best. It's better that Stiles is gone after what happened last year."

They all shivered at the nightmare that was the Nogitsune, yet each of them had a forlorn expression on their faces. "I don't remember even talking about it." Isaac whispered snuggling more into the couch.

"Your right Isaac." Jackson pointed out a little louder -and snarkier- than it needed to be. "That's because Mr.True Alpha here didn't. Apparently being the alpha means being the voice of stupid reason." Beyond popular belief Jackson did care. Stiles was the reason he wasn't an omega or a big ass psycho murdering lizard. It just seemed high time to get a new perspective and stop giving him concussions after he was saved the second time.

This though just gave Scott a headache. Jackson is going to start pointing out how dumb he is for at least an hour and there was no stopping him. "Guys. It's not like I don't miss him too! But look at the good of all this! He hasn't gotten himself nearly killed yet this summer and that should be great news! Right now he and Lydia are looking at schools, he's getting a life that doesn't involve almost dying every Tuesday. It's not like it was easy for him. " _Cause he's only human._  But Scott learned long ago not to say that part out loud especially with Allison in the room.

Nobody tried calling him out again. They've argued so many times before and they really didn't want to drag out the conversation only to end with them all disappointing, so Jackson just scoffs annoyed at the other and calling him and idiot before gesturing to start the movie again. Scott can already tell it was going to be a long summer.

* * *

 

"I don't see why you won't tell me" Lydia insisted as the stubborn one of the duo flippantly discarded a country map in disgust. If there was one thing any Stilinski couldn't do it was figuring out how to read a map. " I mean it could be good. It could be like one of those reality shows you watch. You know with hugging, and crying, and it turns out both your parents are doctors. Next thing you know, as a make up gift, for many years of missed birthdays and Christmas', and well, for bring Salutatorian, they'll buy you a nice condo and a puppy named Fido."

"Or" Stiles stretches to get the point that the strawberry blonde is being ridiculous (Like him losing to her as Valedictorian). "Let us think realistically here for a moment. And by realistically, I mean our standards of realistically, where the Grimms Fairy Tails is our guidebook for survival. For all I know they could be in a Satanic cult and they need a blood sacrifice. Where, yes they could be doctors, and then they would want to go on a _let's get to know each other_ trip, then the next thing you know I'm abandoned in the middle of the forest while some Cabin in the Woods shit goes on, and with four other children fighting for my life against zombies, or a unicorn, or whatever the wheel of death conjures up! It's like you want to see me mutilated because i tripped over a tree stump while being chased by Bigfoot and Fido the hell hound. Besides I don't need another family! There's no surprised with the one I have now." With Stiles ranting and flailing so much in a how-do-you-not-see-this-is-a-very-bad-idea-! manner he hadn't realized Lydia pulled the car over to the side of the road.

Looking over, Stiles winced at the amount of exasperation that wasn't concealed in her bitch-face. "Are you done?" She promptly asked. He bit his lip and gave her a slight nod before she drove back onto the road. "Now, I just think you're over exaggerating Stiles. If anything they just want to reconnect with you. And mi not saying you have to all be one big happy family with them included. Just maybe it'll be a nice surprise. I mean "

He scoffed at the notion while his leg started to bounce restless. "Lyds have you seen surprises involved with those who live in Beacon Hills? Our surprises are the equivalent as the ends of a loaf of bread. They suck. And, OK _maybe_  earlier that was a little bit exaggerated, but I just don't like it. Like why? Why do they want to see me after giving me up? It just- it doesn't sit right with me."

They sat in silence watching the highway signs past in a blur. Lydia honestly wanted to speak more about the subject but when Stiles got in his questioning life state of mind where there were only going to be more questions asked than answers given which would end in him having a violent panic attack. She's seen him having it once before: it wasn't pretty. So she drove a few miles in the silence making sure he calmed down before talking again. "Well then, obviously you don't want to keep talking about this-"

"Oh really?"

 "So I'll let go of it-"

"Thank you!"

"-for now-"

"Crap"

"-because there is something you aren't telling me. And as your best friend I will not rest until you tell me what that something is. Got it?"

She had to hide her smirk after a couple of seconds when he groaned in defeat, she loves it when she wins. "Fine, fine. God your annoyingly persistent. I regret going on this trip with you."

"No you don't. You love me and my company." She makes the turn into the exit toward the first school on their checklist looking back and forth at her companion and the road. "And I know your fashion sense has improved over the year, but if we're going to collages please take off those tags. They're an embarrassment with those clothes and you've had them since you were six."

Instead of correcting her -that no he was five get your facts straight if your trying to insult me- he promptly groaned in annoyance and turned on the radio ignoring his friend and the jittering feeling that they shouldn't have left home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know this was gonna be a Sciles fic?
> 
> Like those awesome Cap!Scott and WS!Stiles. They were adorable.
> 
> Anyways updates will be starting weekly cuz you guys are so awesome and it scares me how many people actually like this story. Like it makes me realllllly nervouse 
> 
> So yeah. RnR if you like and I'll see you next time!


	3. Remember When It All Started? Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I do and I can't breath because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Another chapter? So soon????? Yup idk when the next chapter in the Now will be so here's a thing.
> 
> Umm Trigger Warning (sort if?) Yeah. Just in case.

**Then**

**September 9th, 2015**

* * *

 

Stiles was absolutely hating his Junior year. And so far it's only been two months.

Which was honestly the exact opposite on how he imagined it would be. Wasn't the Junior year _the year_. When he was suppose to actually play lacrosse, the teachers stop treating him like less of a pain,  and even though Scott was awesome company maybe it would be cool if at least one friend who didn't have the supernatural gene.

So why was he benched in every single game when he worked his ass off to get on the team? Why is Harris treating even more like a disease than last year? And why the fuck has Scott been giving him the cold shoulder all of a sudden? No, why was the whole pack giving him the cold shoulder?

Well Stiles actually knew all the answers to these it was just a bit easier not knowing the truth- as the saying goes ignorance was bliss right?

Harris is just being an ass since he'll never understand his way of thinking, not new. Lacrosse isn't a fair game anymore what with the werewolves and their stupidly enhanced instincts and juiced up strength. The pack was most likely just shaken by the whole Nogitsuni possession (he hoped) and yeah that's understandable.

Stiles still can't fully look in the mirror for long periods of time, but god it's not like it doesn't hurt. One, he's been through hell and back for each of them and he just thought they'd be there for him, he see's the irony in it and laughs so bitterly he's startled that it came from him. And two, it's not like they were the ones who was the things damn killing meat suit and personal punching bag it would be nice to have a little bit of comfort that it's all over and the nightmares don't mean anything.

And that scares him the most. That this whole moment is like the silent build up of a jump scare in a horror film. Except you know, not fun. Really there shouldn't be anything to worry about. He knows he's not the Nogitsuni anymore. He doesn't black out randomly only to come back surrounded by death, and his dad isn't looking at him like he's going to commit murder at any moment.

He'd be lying that after the first month it didn't bring him to a very unwelcoming dark place that he greeted with open arms. It just seemed easier accepting he realized, screw ignorance there's too much shit he can't just ignore and be fine with. Though sleep isn't easy anymore, he's so tired, his head hurts and he lost count thinking if it'll be easier to run away or use his window for a completely different purpose...

It's just Stiles has feelings. Like a tug in the back of his mind or a chill racking through his bones. Most of it was more about his mentality but he'd be lying if there wasn't some...physical changes as well. At least he was pretty sure there was. Last week he broke the window from closing it, apparently to harshly shattering the glass and he doesn't remember his lungs and muscles not feeling like they were on fire when he did laps during drills.

So yes something was happening to Stiles.

Did he know what? Not a clue. Should he tell someone about it? Probably. Was he scared? Absolutely terrified.

That's why he's decided to seclude himself in the library whenever it was break/lunch. There wasn't the feeling of being watched. Nobody to gave him weird looks when he gets one of these feeling and tenses up. It was quite, calming, and the only people in there were homework procrastinators and the couple who made out in the biography section from time to time.

He avoids the cafeteria mostly. He can't stand looking at the whole pack especially since they always looked like kicked puppies, or- oh god worse like sad baby bunnies who just got their carrot stolen if he's straying from the dog jokes and that honestly just pisses him off; if they're as miserable as him why don't they talk to him?

So if the sound of a bag being thrown on the table across him makes him flail one hand and makes an inhuman screech you can't blame him it's been a lonely couple of months.

"Hello Stiles. Still a spaz to loud noises I see." The owner of the offending bag says taking the other seat.

And god didn't he just hate everything. "Lydia. Still rudely interrupting me during important work."  He gestured toward the papers set in front of him.

She of course didn't believe that and gave him a flat look at his other hand stuffed in his bag. "Please. You were wondering if you could sneak eating pudding without getting caught in the library. "

Ok, yeah he was. But he wasn't going to admit it aloud. Instead he let go of the dessert cup bring both hands to rub his tired eyes groaning. "Lydia what do you want?"

She shrugged "Nothing, is it so wrong that I just want to see you?"

"Yes." He deadpanned. "You're probably just playing peace keeper cause the pack needs something, and this actually is important work by the way."

"On what?" She looks a little too innocent now.

"If you must know I'm researching for possible scholarships. Y'know since not all of us can afford school like you and Jackson." Maybe he was compiling his own beastery of sorts too, but she didn't need to know that.

"And the pack doesn't want anything." She adds as an after thought ignoring his poor people problems. Eugh rich people.

"Then what do _you_ want?" Lydia Martin doesn't just go to someone to just see them.

"Do you remember what we talked about this summer?" She does that weird tilt of the head scrutinizing thing that's basically saying _I will judge you so hard if you didn't_.

Well she can wipe it off her face because he does remember.  How could he not she was one of the only people who messaged her more than one once that wasn't a _'can't talk- busy'_ text.

Last summer when his dad sent him to visit his uncle in Washington Lydia had mentioned on several occasions (more like twice a day) that since they were Juniors now and something akin to friends he needs a new wardrobe when she refuses to go blind by plaid. The initial response of course was- no, leave me alone, so she would just change the subject instead.  But after nearing the last month she got scarily insistent to the point that not only was she not-so subtly brought up the subject during a conversation but she started to even started sending letter. _Who does that?! This ain't Hogwarts!_

Eventually he caved since he was afraid the next thing she would send would be an actual gang after him... and the fact that she said she would pay for it all.

Yeah, free stuff? She should have mentioned that in the beginning.

But that was months ago. Things happened, people almost die- people did die and he was really kind of hoping she actually forgot.

"No Lydia. Beyond popular belief I haven't forgotten." She gave him a look to elaborate which he just rolled his eyes at. "You wanted me to be the new girl-redheaded Australian while you play Regina George. That sum it up?" His smile was as sarcastic as it comes and by the look on her face she was pleased by his answer.

"Exactly. I saw Greenburg in the hall this morning with a plaid fishers hat and thought we haven't fixed your little fashion problem yet."

"Why don't you just go help him instead. It sounds worst with him." He grounded too

She sighed as if in mourning. "It's too late for Greenburg.  He's a lost cause."

Poor Greenburg.

"Anyways I figured after lacrosse practice we could go to the mall. Allison asked if she could come too."

"Isn't there a pack meeting tonight?" He asked hesitantly. One of the reasons why he despised Fridays now.

"I don't see the point of being around a bunch of dogs if all the normal people aren't there. Besides you make those at least a little fun."

He bit his lip thinking of the proposal.  The mall was something he wanted to avoid with there being so many people and that it was two towns over that had an even bigger population, though there was a pretty big part of him that wanted to hang out with someone again. It's been a while since he went out with friends that didn't involve running for his life. As for lacrosse.

"We can leave right after school actually." He paused to lick his lips nervously. "I'm quitting the lacrosse team, handing in my resignation to Finstock after I have his class today."

Lydia didn't say anything. She just looked at him understanding clear In her eyes not questions or pity toward him in the slightest.  And yeah Lydia's his favorite now.

"Ok" She nodded getting up from her seat. "I'll see you at your house then so you can drop off your jeep."

His 'OK' was barely a audible but she must have heard it: she gave him one last nod before leaving him in the silence he's come to getting used too yet now just seems wrong. 

* * *

 

Economics was uneventful as usual. More so than usual actually since all his concentration was on the drop-out slip in his pocket. The only thing he learned that Friday was that he was probably invisible since Scott won't even talk back to him. Whatever, he's gotten used to it.

When the class ended he didn't even get up from his seat to stand by the desk. Just waiting for everyone to shuffle out of the room.

"Stilinski! Is there a reason your still in my classroom or have you learned to sleep with your eyes opened." The coach's' voice echoed though the small classroom making stiles smirk. He was gonna miss him yelling at- well everyone really.

Standing up he ruffled though his bag handling him the crumpled note. "I actually do have something for you."

It took him a moment to read the paper but when he finished he looked up at the teen with a softer look than he's ever seen. "Alright. Are you sure Stiles?" Wow he used his nickname this must be a big moment. "Just to be clear. Was it me? I mean I know I'm hard on you guys but-"

"No! No it's not." God he didn't want Finstock to blame himself. "It's just let's face it I've been benched for the last two years and well I've been thinking of something new. Like baseball or track. I seem to have gotten pretty good at just running."

The teacher smirked at that before signing his name. "I'm glad then. I coach track training in the winter for the coming season and co-supervise the baseball team."

"That's awesome!" He laughed taking the slip back. "Well until then: Don't make Greenburg's life too much of a hell."

He walked out with the sound of Finstock's laughing and ignoring the small gather in of the pack at the end of the hall. Things are started to look up for him again.

* * *

 And just like that he's looking back down again. Shopping is awful and and the girls are super pushy about every article.

When your dad warns you about women like Lydia/Allison and shopping you listen to it like it's the gospel. Of course it wasn't bad at first a little awkward with Allison but that was eased out eventually. Now though his pants are too tight plus he's not allowed to get the Batman underwear and dammit- seriously he's a grown ass man who can pick his own briefs.

The universe just wants to see Stiles cry.

But when they gets back hours later and falls head first into the bed he sleeps just a little bit easier that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do love writing Stiles so much sass and pop culture references it makes writing actually fun. And I have a lot of negative feelings towards Scott recently and my anger won't go un-voiced in these parts!
> 
>  
> 
> So RnR if you like and I'll post the next part soon!


	4. Remember When It All Started? Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not even sure where it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw Scorch Trials today. Dylan was a bae as usual. Sort of makes up for the whole no new Teen Wolf till June thing. That's a lie I need to know what happened to the sheriff like now. My opinion of Scott depends on it. Sorry for uber-late update: schools kicking my butt.
> 
> And I've come to relize my timeline of everythings a bit wonky so for the sake of the story all the I werewolf biz started in the I freshman year. Anyways lovelies you've all been great, hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Trigger Warning same as last chapter: dark subjects, cursing, panic attacks. And- well here you go!

**THEN**

**September 20th, 2015**

* * *

 

After a week of Lydia basically being his other half, and on occasions Allison, he's learned two things.

1) Wear the overly tight jeans and shirts she buys you instead of your comfortable ones or she will break into your room and burn all your old clothes (The surprise bonfire was awful: burnt jeans and flannel everywhere).

2) She's not at all helpful when it come to deciding on a sport cause in her opinion "It doesn't matter which you choose, all of them are sweaty and gross."

In the end though he chooses baseball. At first it started off as a joke saying he's had practice beating up the supernatural but the more he thought about it the more he really got into the idea.

And that's how he ended up in his room grinning like an idiot, in front of Lydia and Allison showing off his new jersey while they _look_ at him like he's an idiot.

This is strangely one of the happiest days of his life.

"Come on guys this is amazing! We should be dancing around a fire in celebration that there's something I'm actually good at!"Still no reaction, just bitch faces as far as he can see.

"Are you sure it's not because if they cut people there wouldn't be enough to make a team?" Sweet, sweet Allison just had to ask.

Stiles made a not-so-mocking offensive noise pulling his hand toward his chest. "Ok, rude. I'll have you know, in the words of coach McCain. "you have a natural talent for baseball, why did you stick with lacrosse all these years???" And check it, #4 same as Lou Gerhrig that's gotta mean something so suck on that."

"It means 'death' in Japanese. " Lydia oh so helpfully supplied.

He pretty much just groans in annoyance and goes to lay on the ground face first in defeat. He needs more supportive friends.

"Sorry Stiles. I'm just messing with you." Allison giggles as she pokes him with her foot. "Congratulations really. I passed by your try-outs and it was awesome. Not only did you hit a home run twice you also didn't get completely tired from running. In fact you looked like it was nothing."

"Did you train over the summer?" He couldn't see her face but it was probably her scary calculating look.

Shrugging against the carpet he props himself up with his forearms to look. "Thanks Ally. And no, it was pretty much the opposite." She hums in acknowledgment where he's making a mental note to ask about her recent skepticism on a later date

Speaking of training. "Don't you have to get ready for a date with Isaac? Lacrosse practice ended like an hour ago."

Her eyes widen in realization checking the time. "Shit yeah. Thanks. Congrats again Stiles!" She heads out the house in a rush leaving the pair to their own devices.

"You know I really thought you'd end up playing soccer. You have a knack for kicking things."

Huffing a laugh he took the seat that Allison occupied next to her. "Yeah well I asked Derek which one would be cool and said he found the irony in me with a baseball bat. Really jokes on him now."

"You still talk to him?" She asked surprised. Nodding he can't help the small smile of the thought of how normal this conversation seems to be.

"Yeah, y'know when you save each others lives you tend to become pretty good friends." And there goes the normalcy, straight out the window, but it doesn't necessarily ruin the mood.

Both of them half layed half dangled off his bed talking about nothing and everything. They stayed like that for who knows how long but night was approaching quicker than they thought This is what he lives for.

Those rare calming moments where nobody's running for their lives. He kind of regrets thinking about it though. Calm moments usually means there's gonna a massacre soon. One probably caused by himself. He would never tell anyone but baseball was therapeutic as hell. The crack of the bat against the ball and the force driven behind it fills him with adrenaline. Part of him figures it's the need to exert himself from the sudden spurt of energy he gained over break that just needed to be released. But a small part of him, like a grain of sand small, there's an addictive, exhilarating , and a terrifying _thing_ that's there telling him otherwise.

And all he has to not expand on the idea that it could be more are uncle Ben's words " _With great power, comes great responsibility._ "

You'd be surprised how much comic books have taught him.

Lydia must have known he was freaking out inside. She has her hand on his shoulder in a firm grip and when he goes to look at her he feels worse that he's the one that put such a worried look on her face that has the unanswered question "Are you alright?" Written all over it.

"I'm fine" he really doesn't know how many times has he said that and actually meant. And judging by the crease of her brows she's thinking the same thing. He coughs into his hand to release any of tension in the room. "What isn't fine though is the fact that your parent's are probably wondering where your at." It's 10, normal, non-supernatural knowing, parents questions their kids whereabouts right?

"I told them I'm spending the night here." She gets up to reveal her bag of overnight needs to him.

He just looks at her dumbfounded. "And they're cool with that?" Seriously he doesn't need his dad calling to ask if 'the Martin girl' is doing good 'cuz her parents didn't want to seem like dotting parents and check on her themselves.

"Yeah, they think your gay." And she says it likes it's nothing then leaves to change in the bathroom.

He's laying there. Contemplates how this became his life. And "OH. My god" so many things make sense now. He shoots up from his spot to look at Lydia when she comes back because "Your mom gave me a One Direction CD before I took you to Winter Formal. I thought I was being kind of told to play it for you."

He can tell she's really trying to hold in a smile. "It was a little weird when you did played it."

"My whole life is a lie." He flops back down on the bed bouncing a couple times until Lydia finally broke laughing at his distress.

"Come ooon. Let's go make cookies and play our own rendition of Pictionary. We can watch Batman too if it'll help." Ugh is he really that easy.

"Fine, but the loser has to go on a root beer float run." Another skill he's come to learn: drawing. Not as good as Lydia but he's good enough that you call tell what he drew.

"Then get your engine and wallet ready Stilinski. I'm also gonna want Reese's." And just like that he remembers why he wanted to marry her all those years ago.

* * *

 

The weekend ends to quickly for the duo. Lydia wiped the floor with his ass in Pictionary leaving him to lose half his allowance on snacks and her watching the Notebook a billion times.

When Monday rolls around he can barely hide his excitement for upcoming baseball practice, Finstock isn't even judging him when he calls him a hyperactive Chihuahua. It was more like the fondness an uncle has toward their nephew when they're excited from catching a worm. It was oddly comforting.

So when he was making his merry way toward the library he wasn't expecting the small crowd gathered around his usual table.

It was the pack. And Lydia or Allison aren't there. Fuck his life. He had half a mind to turn around and act like this isn't even beginning to happen. But idea blows in vain when they all turn around and face him simultaneously. Good to know he still hates werewolf senses.

Doing his best to remain calm and squash the _no no no don't be a damn idiot and turn around_ mantra in his head he steady made his way forward taking his usual seat facing them. Not even a chainsaw can cut the tension.

"Hey Stiles." Scott starts grinning as if nothing has happened. No words can express how much he wants to punch to make his jaw even more crooked. So he doesn't respond only glares at him. It must be working though, he counts Scott's fidgeting as a win.

"Stiles?" He looks over and curses at Isaac's puppy eyes. "Why'd you stop lacrosse? Are you ok?" Probably not. Doesn't mean he's gonna talk to them. At least not until they actually bring up the reason they're actually there.

"Look Stiles we just need some help." And there it was. Really a lot quicker than he thought Scott would bring it up.

He replied in the blandest tone he could muster. "No."

"And why the hell not?" Ah Jackson he almost forgot about him.

He licked his lips, hit with the sudden feeling that anywhere would be better than being there. "Why the hell are you asking me? Why don't you just ask Deaton?"

"Stiles we just want to ask you for the Beastery." Scott sighs like he's the annoyance that walked in his space. Like he's a goddamn roach. Well he's tired of that feeling. He pounds on the table with his fist feeling like it almost gave under the pressure. Sweats dripping from his brows, his hands are shaking, and his hearts going a million beats per minute. What good are those enhanced senses if they can't tell they are the ones causing his distress?

"Fuck you McCall." With so much venom lacing each word he doesn't notice the dent under his hand from him pounding the solid wood, or the two other pack members staring at it. "You don't get to walk in here and demand shit you know I don't have. Hell you were there when I gave it to Lydia and I thought you were-" He stopped abruptly when his breathing came out erratic and the blood pumping in his ears became so loud that he couldn't hear what Isaac is saying next. Jesus he can't have them see him claiming up like this having an attack of all things.

Running away ignoring all sense of grace, focusing seems impossible as the feeling of detachment settles and everything just meshes together. The voices were getting louder and the lights were brighter than ever, he holds his breath giving up on even trying to breath. With his body on autopilot like he's sleep walking again and heart falling into a black abyss Stiles subtlety makes his way towards the schools roof.

Taking the few steps toward the dark subconscious desire, awareness never returns not even when he's two steps away and-

* * *

 

Everything is dark. Not pitch black luckily. Shapes and outlines can be seen. He knows there's pillars on each his side and- oh God that's the Nameton he's sitting on. This is the room he played Go against the Nogitsuni.

"Why did it have to be Go? Why not Connect Four? I would have beat that fucker diagonally." He muttered weakly laying down in the center of the stump extremely tired all of a sudden. He's really not even trying to find a way out just laying there thinking how impossible and pointless it would be to even try.

Which was kinda true. He doesn't even know how he got there or what led to it to begin with. Leaving was sort of out of reach. Last time he wasn't even aware of where he was only snapping out of it because of Scott and he's been miraculously even  less than helpful lately.

He stayed counting sheep thinking If he maybe fell asleep he would get out of the enclosed space. Somewhere around a thousand when he started to seriously doubt his plan a gloved hand coming from nowhere wrapped Stiles mouth causing a rise of panic.

Struggling for oxygen  he hears a breath that's not his come closer making him freeze in fear. "Hello Stiles." The voice was low and menacing making him resume his struggling. It only laughed. "So pitiful. So meek and naive. If there wasn't already plans for you I would have snapped your neck out of pity."

Stiles eventually got one of his fingers, biting down as hard as he could earning him a yelp and a punch to the mouth. He doesn't think he's winning by this point.

"You goddamn worm." He grabbed Stiles hair making him groan in pain."This was just a little check up, I can't wait to meet you in the real world." He yanks up before slamming his head back down with such ferocity that it sends him back into oblivion.

* * *

 

The next thing he knew he was shooting up from his spot gasping for breath. "Jesus Crap dude!" A voice to his side shrieked. "I thought you were dead, you don't get to wake up like that!!" Stiles took a couple more calming breaths and a rub of his face before looking at the figure giving a small apology. "It's fine man. You just shocked me is all. I didn't think you'd be up this quickly." The stranger handing him a bottle of water.

Gladly taking it Stiles looked at the clock to see that the last class just ended. "What happened." He asked still a bit foggy from sleep. The other male shrugged after taking a drink of his own water.

"I don't know. Coach just asked me to check on you to see if your OK enough for practice today. Oh I'm Alex by the way the teams captain." He held out his hand with a smile that oddly rivaled Lydia's. He shook it back after rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes.

"M'Stiles." He got a better look at the other now that he was more awake. Alex kind of reminded him of Elder Price from the Book of Mormon Broadway but with neat blond hair, blue eyes, and a less creepy smile.

"Yeah I remember you. Two home runs and no strike outs. I'm telling you man I can't wait to see the other teams quivering when you step up to bat during games."

Stiles gave a small laugh rubbing is neck embarrassed by the praise. "So I've already got a reputation. Glad it's a good one."

Alex leans back on the counter looking amused. " Yeah well Chris already gave you the nickname Flash for the way you showed up everyone in drills. I'll introduce you to him and the others another time. Anyways are you good enough to play today? McCain will totally understand if you want to skip."

"Nah," Stiles swung his legs over ridding of the blanket around him as he got up to stretch out his aching joints. "I'm good. Just needed a nap."

"Awesome, Sam's been wanting to talk to you ever since you practically skipped the bases on your second run."

The senior left the room as Stiles picked at the new found bandages on his arm. When he leaves he's confused as to why he was patched up for just a couple of scratches and had a busted lip.

* * *

 

Over the course of the week he met with the rest of the team. He met Chris, a Junior who sadly kind of reminds him of a taller version of Boyd. Just more talkative. He was the kind if guy who if you needed news or news to spread he's your go to guy. And Sam was ever like the male version of Erica. Fun, loving, bad ass, and, well kind if scares him.

Then there was Jake. A 5'10 black haired sophomore who lives on douche. Though Stiles has been told he's always like that and really does have a good heart. Poetic.

His favorite would have to be Archie. Archie was a 4'11 freshman Asian who packed one hell of a punch and the last time he saw him he was dressed as Santa with his uniform because his fellow recruits had no spirit. So yeah if he had the option to adopt anyone it would be Archie Kao.

There are more people he just hasn't had the time to meet all them. So when Alex and a group of them came up to him on Thursday in the library saying he may or may not have been afraid they were gonna beat him up.

Realization: he got beat up a lot by sport figures.

Turns out they just wanted him to have lunch with them. He agreed though albeit a bit hesitant. And it was strange. He hasn't eaten in the cafeteria since last year and the moment he walked in he noticed only Jackson giving him the saddest look he's ever seen.

"It was weird. I mean he was probably just injured or something but it was still freaky." Stiles comments later that day to Lydia.

"It really isn't. And as much as Ally is telling me they have been laying low for a while." She's picking at the balls of yarn leftovers from his crime solving boards.

He throws his hands in the air in exaggeration "Oh my god Lydia we aren't talking about Scott or Isaac. We're talking about flipping Jackson Czechoslovakia Whittmore looking like he has feelings other than douche and constipation when he looks at my face!!"

In which Lydia replies "Stiles you've known him since kindergarten, you know his middle name." Not telling Stiles that Jackson was the one who found, brought him down, and brought him to the nurse would probably serve as a mistake on her part.

"I'm saying that's what it should be." He leans back into his chair with a tired sigh. "Beside the point, why is he the one with the puppy eyes?"

The strawberry blonde didn't answer. The silence lingered as she slowly made her way to sit on the bed across from her friend. "When Scott said you were out of the pack," she starts keeping her eyes trained on her hands that were tracing the pattern of her skirt. "Jackson was actually the one who disagreed with it the most. Or he was the loudest- meaning he was also the most pissed about it. Part of it was Scott even bringing up the idea but even though he'll never actually admit it a big part of it was he saw you as someone who could actually be a friend and not the dumb ass posers he usually hangs around sort of like Danny in an arch enemy/friend sort of way."

Well that's new. Or at least it was surprising he figured Jackson was at least the one who put the idea out there. Who knew his heart grew three times over the past couple years.

"Yeah well it's uncomfortable. More so than Isaac's sad puppy dog face." Which probably wasn't even saying much since the blond always had that look when he -not so subtly- stared at him. He's pretty much built up a resistance to it.

"Ugh fine. I don't even care anymore." Lydia gave him a questioning look until he continued. "I mean at practice today. Non-supernatural people genuinely wanted to talk to me. I mean it's probably just because we're teammates, but now I actually have somewhere to sit during lunch that isn't the library tomorrow."

Lydia gave one of her rare soft smiles that he used to only dream of before replying. "Good, I'm tired of wasting my lunch with Ms.Calger shushing us every time we talk."

Reeling back he looked at her confused. "Wait, you mean your gonna sit there too?"

"Oh honey. I'm not staying in the library just because of your new found popularity. "

"No, no. I mean I just thought you would go back to sitting with the pack." She was probably actually just smiling at his dumbstruck face right now. The sad look he'll never get used to appears again.

"Stiles your stuck with me. When Scott told us you weren't part if the pack anymore I threw my AP books at his face. Im pretty sure that was a clear sign of my resignation."

He doesn't technically reply just nods his head not really trusting his voice.

 

**NOW June 22nd, 2016  
**

* * *

 

"I forgot to ask. But why have you been basically giving me a physical with all the fitness questioning?" Stiles asked as he got in the car. They just finished their fifth collage look around in Seattle and as far as he can tell he would die the minute there was a storm on those streets. So -100 points for Seattle.

"I don't know what your talking about." In a very yeah-I-do-but-I'm-not-telling-you-why way. He scoffed at her aloofness.

"Lydia an hour ago you had me carry four text books and go up five flights of stairs. Not that I'm complaining it's good training but your losing your subtlety." It used to take him a day or two to figure out that she's plotting something, now its like a stampede of elephants in a mall.

She actually looks offended meaning he may have said the last part aloud. "Ignoring your rude remark," yup. "I've actually been waiting for you to ask me that."

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes she begins. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Stiles. You've somehow managed to completely under go some major changes in your athleticism yet your still your lanky self. Your ADD isn't as bad: you don't even take Adderall daily anymore." Sighing she takes his silence as a sign to continue. "You know me probably better than myself. And you know I'm not a patient person. It's been almost three weeks, and I would really like too know everything that been happen in that you not telling me."

He doesn't remember saying anything back but he must have since Lydia is now smiling toward him as the start to head back to their hotel.

He hoped he only agreed to go on a shopping spree with her if she didn't bring it up again. He doubt he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh another chapter complete. I have a lot of Death Cure feels now if you didn't catch that. And Archie Kao was totally my favorite Power Ranger
> 
> You're all great btw. Writing this is super fun and im glad you guys like it. 
> 
> So RnR if you like and I hope to hear any request!


	5. Ho Ho H- Oh My Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at your sweater. Does Rudolph's nose light up if I squeeze it? Im gonna squeeze it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm alive!  
> OMG I'm so sorry. It's literally been like 3 months and I have no excuse. I totally just forgot, and I was going to post this yesterday but I didn't have internet.  
> SO I'm gonna start my return with some suggested happy, fun, cute Stydia since the next like 5 chapters just not so much...And this Isn't all, within this week I will post three more chapters! And more frequent post will be posted after.

**THEN December 18th, 2015**

* * *

 

Lydia really hoped this day wouldn't come. She was so close too. One more day of classes before Winter break, just eight hours, yet Stiles couldn't restrain himself. She has to give him credit for waiting this long but come on they were so close!

"Jesus Stiles I can't believe you're actually wearing that." She practically slammed her locker to face the other teen who was just smirking holiday cheer and sunshine. She hates him so much right now.

"Aww come on Grinch where's your Christmas spirit?" He puts an arm around her shoulder and ushers her to walk with him down the partially empty halls of the early morning. "I said I would wear it and dammnit I'm wearing it. One of us has to have enough Holiday cheer for the both of us. And I bet you're just jealous it's me." He briefly shakes his shoulders making them jingle.

Oh. My. God. Lydia had to just stop and take a few steps away from her friend with a sudden migraine. She needs to look away from that monstrosity of a sweater, but she can't help herself to look for any more horrors.

The sweater was the usual tacky green of all Christmas themed apparel with candy stripes going along the sleeves. Rudolph was of course on the front with a puff ball of a nose that if squished, not only did it light up, it played the cheery carol to go with it in an ear piercing tone. All the edges of the sweater were adorned with short pokey  tinsel that made her skin crawl. For Christ sake there were jiggle bells on each peck like they were nipple tassels. And if Lydia had to guess (guess: as in she knows but just doesn't want to acknowledge it) that there's a mistletoe on his back right above his rear.

"I don't think I can be around you wearing that thing Stiles." Out of all the creatures that she has gone up againts this monstrosity of a sweater is what's gonna kill her. She'll probably combust into flames if she stays by him long enough.

"As I said ' You're. Just. Jealous. ' that you don't have a kick ass sweater like this." Lydia's not even trying to hide how offended she was at that very moment.

"Stiles!" The pair look behind toward the voice with polar opposite reactions: Lydia wanted to scream, Stiles was practically jumping in his spot.

He turned around throwing his hands up in the air like an excited child "Casey!" Lydia guesses if she wasn't in the vicinity Casey would jump and cling on the other boy like a monkey (she's seen it whenever they win a game), he may have a little crush on him as well now that she thinks about it.

But all of that isn't the point because the little Sophomore is matching the Junior and Lydia may or may not have left before she had to listen to the gushing of a newly blooming bromance. But just because she walked as fast as she could in her heels doesn't mean she missed Scott's broken look on the other side of the hall.

Not that she felt much sympathy.

* * *

 

After completely avoiding Stiles for the rest of the day, and a demanded wardrobe change Lydia found herself in front the Stilinski residents with a box of paints. And that's where she's been stranded for the past three minutes.

"Stiles if you don't open up I'm leaving." Seriously they may be in California where rain and snow is a myth but that doesn't mean the later hours of the day aren't chilly. Especially when you're wearing a dress like she was. But thankfully she heard the stumbling (crashing) and muttered swears of her friend coming to her aid. The door opened revealing a very disheveled Stiles.

"Hey! Sorry I was taking a shower."

"Why? You didn't have practice today, and even then you don't always shower after."  She walked in the house to put the box down noticing how Christmas-esque the inside of the building actually was. "You weren't kidding when you said you had Holiday spirit." She mutters gesturing to the room taking a seat on the couch.

"Casey threw glitter bombs at everyone during lunch," Another reason Lydia stayed away from them today: Casey had a habit of exploding things for events. " normally I'd be like ' _alright, that's cool_ ' but I looked like Tinker Bell with the amount that was coming off." He made a noise of minuscule excitement and headed upstairs toward possibly his room leaving Lydia by herself.

"Hey where are you going?" Rude, she thinks a perfect gift for him would be a _House guest Etiquette for Dummies_  book- Christmas edition since she was expecting cookies and hot cocoa with her visit. She groans in frustration 

leaving her spot on the couch. "Stiles!" He doesn't reply. When she reaches the top into his room she sees him crouched over his desk with paint already covering his hands and bits of his face. "What are you doing." Should she leave.  

"Seriously what-"

Lydia cuts herself off when Stiles moves from the desk so she can get a look at the painting herself  "What do ya think?" And his voice was just so sincere and soft her chest felt like it was melting. The feeling only increasing when she stepped to get a closer look. "My uncle gave me a pictures of her when I visited which is awesome because  most of ours are either crumbled or to out of focused. I couldn't resist making  it. It took me months of watching Bob Ross painting tutorials, tears of failure, and a lot of birthday money to get it to look somewhat good. What do you think? Think my dad will like it?" There's massive hint if worry underlying his voice which Lydia just wants to smack him for.

Because it's Claudia Stilinski as beautiful as everyone remembered her. The colors where soft mostly done in soft colors that were slightly grey but she can see the freshly added strokes if yellow and orange paint making it looking like she was glowing. And even though there wasn't a smile on her lips there was in her eyes. "Stiles I think he'll love it." How could he not?

"Yeah?"

Ugh why does he have such low standards for himself. He didn't sound convinced at all. He's being an idiot. Lydia should tell him he's being an idiot. The strawberry blond put a hand on each side of the others face, smooshing his cheeks. "You're being an idiot. The worst your dad is gonna say is that he's disappointed you didn't sign the thing because the world should know you made such an amazing thing."

At first Stiles was shocked but then shrugged her hands off with a laugh and his dumb struck grin. If Lydia Martin says it was nice enough then that's good enough for him. "Right. Once again you have outwitted with your beautiful brain. 

Over the next couple of weeks their days were pretty much exactly like that. Each day they spent it together doing one thing or another that all together was holiday themed. Lydia stayed over a few days at a time where they both made a new concoction that somehow counted as desert and on other days they went last minute Christmas shopping (last minute as in he couldn't decide to get Allison a gift or not the past week but settles on buying her a Bow and Arrow necklace and a jury javelin chew toys a joke, she loved them both).

On the 23rd through the morning of the 25th they decided those where times they should be hanging around family. But no matter how tear jerking the Stilinski house was the sheriff had to leave for his shift at the station to ensure no petty crimes were left unpunished while the Martin house never were the festive type everyone going to their designated rooms to do their own things.

Stiles couldn't think of a better time to invite Lydia over to give his last gift. She was knocking on the door within minutes of him inviting her over. And, wow, does she sort of regret it because he's leaning against the doorframe with a stupid grin and that damn sweater. Oh and did she mention the mistletoe?

"Stiles I have to much self respect to kiss you while you're wearing that. We've been over this: me or the sweater." This shouldn't even be a conversation for them to have.

"Sorry Lyds. Stilinksi Christmas Rule numero uno und dos! Nothing, not an ultimatum nor bribe, will take the holiday sweater off until the wearer deems they've spread enough Christmas cheer and mistletoe are law no matter the person." Which really isn't fair since it's the front door. She's curious if Stiles will actually fallow that rule with actually anyone.

They stare at each other for a while ignoring the sweep of cold air in favor of their silent conversation of " _just kiss me_ " " _no_ " with just their eyebrows. Derek would be proud.

"Oh my gosh fine!" Stiles didn't have the time to processes anything before he was roughly yanked forward with her lips smashing to his own. It wasn't the pleasant kiss he was hoping for. It actually kind of hurt, he's pretty sure he's bleeding when he accidentally bit his cheek from the surprise, and her eyes aren't closed: she's glaring at him. It's terrifying.

He swears he saw his life flash before his eyes when she pulled back. "Now you're going to grab the present in my car, change your shirt, and make me cider since you made me wait out in the cold for so long." He can only nod as she walked pass him going inside.

He goes by her car grabbing the black and blue stripped box that was a bit longer than his torso but no thicker than his arm and drops it off by the stairs to go change. When he goes to in the kitchen to make a drink for Lydia he comes out with her nowhere in sight along with the gift. He grins and puts the drink in a mug with a lid, grabs a small box that's was left under the Christmas tree, a blanket and heads up to the one place he knows where his friend is. The roof.

He crawls out of his window and climbs up onto the branch that leads up to the edge of the roof. "You know it's common courtesy to not use my pillow as a butt warmer. A blanket would have been fine." He mocks as he takes the few steps to the top of the roof and takes a sit by her, wincing as he does. "Okay, I forgot how sharp the top is." He scoots down a bit so he's laying down with his arms propped behind him.

"It's also common courtesy to not hog the cider." She takes the mug he offers and takes a sip with a content hum. "You know we haven't been up here for a while. Not since October."

"Yeah"  If you were to ask anyone where Lydia Martin hangs out on her down time you would never suspect her saying on the roof of the Stilinski household. Stiles still has a hard time really wrapping his head around how they got it to be their hotspot hangout place, but over time when school started they somehow made it into something akin to a nest "I think it was on Halloween?"

She smiles and lays down by him to get under the blanket better. "Yup. your makeup was so smudged you looked like a zombie." Ew, yeah it was everywhere and disgusting. He's pretty sure some seeped into his cornea. Suppressing the shiver of that night and hands Lydia the little red gift wrapped box. "Stiles you know you didn't have to get me anything." Uh, yeah he did. She was there when everything was utter shit.

She rips off the paper to reveal a blue box with a green top and when she opened it, she laughed. Like a mirthy chuckle, a crack in that tough demeanor of hers and it's everything he knew her reaction would be.

"I found this being the most accurate thing that describes our relationship. Of course Allison disagreed, thought I should get something profound and romanticized like matching lock and key necklace or bracelet with the forever symbol on it, but I found this more fitting."  It was a golden [bangle](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0e/d8/cc/0ed8cc82abf2b1c4d10ab64d9809a53f.jpg) with a charm in the middle saying  _Partners In Crime._ Stiles has to pat himself on the back this time, he did good.

"I think it's great. I always found those forever things to be a bit tacky anyways. " He's glad he didn't go with Allison's advice because he's remembering the forced look she gave Jackson when he gave her one after getting back together the second time that year. "Now you open mine." She hands over the box from earlier to a very confused Stiles who really thought the gift was for his dad because he specifically told her that he didn't want anything. "Now before you say anything, because you're making that face like your about to tell me off, this isn't a gift. It's an investment." Now that just makes him more confused!

He doesn't bother even argue with her knowing it would be futile. Tearing the boxes wrapping he's no closer to figuring out what it was with any possible writing blacked out with a magic marker. Opening the box he's well aware his breathing has picked up. "Investment. Funny"

It was a bat. A RIP-IT Helium [bat](http://www.batwarehouse.com/images/products/item-22170il.jpg). It was black and lined with blue making it look like it was straight out of Tron. And with it pressurized with helium it was lighter and easier to swing allowing him to pack a punch. " I talked to your coach if it was allowed for you to use your own bat. He said he actually encouraged it since some people some are more comfortable with their own." She sat up a bit to look at him better. "And like i said Stiles, this is an investment. In five to six years I do expect you to be playing for the Mets." And Stiles just brightens up more than she though possible. 

"Wow can you imagine that? Hund- no thousands of people in the stands to watch me play? I'd be living the dream" And It was that moment that Lydia remembers why she left the pack for this dork of a friend. His ambition was contagious and those far fetched dreams never seemed to far away for him. Maybe it was the Christmas lights but with his dreamy, glazed over smile he was glowing in more ways than one.

And she's knows if she stayed with them she would be at home now probably doing break homework. They might have been pack but they would most likely just exchange holiday greetings via text becouse Stiles was always the one who planned anything for such events. "Merry Christmas Stiles." She says with a soft voice as she snuggled up more into the blanket.

He looked at her with a face of pure bliss.  "Merry Christmas Lydia." They sat there together through the night listening to the faint jingle of music from the neighboring parties thinking maybe together they'll survive this chaos of a town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah parts of this chapter are a bit rushed if you hadn't noticed. And holy shit I just I don't know what the Stilisnki house looks like, like I know what his room looks like and that's kind of it. It's one of those things that will be a mystery/finale like his name.  
> Sometime before the end of break I'm going to go though all the chapters and fix my goof ups.  
> Hope this chapter was alright RnR If you like and I'll see you guys real soon!


	6. Im Gonna Go Live In A Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No trust me it'll be beautiful. I'll send you the address when I find one. We can have a house warming party doing shots and reminisce how we ended up here in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BECOUSE THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN GIVING ME SO MUCH TROUBLE AND IM NOT ABLE TO PROGRESS LIKE AT ALL BECOUSE OF IT*. I've had the next chapter finished in drafts for like 2 months. Im iffy about the beginning. Sad scott is apparently to hard to write.
> 
> *[Plus you know my computer is broken and I have no way of posting through my phone and that just sucks]

**NOW**

**July 3rd, 2016**

* * *

 

Scott's was having a bit of a problem, and by that he means even if he was stranded in space the problem will still find him somehow. Really any monster creating havoc that week would probably have been better than the day he's been having.

When he first woke up that Saturday morning he felt like it was going to be a good day. The sun was shinning, he doesn't work today, Kira was texting him good morning, and he can smell his mom making eggs benedict. She only makes those on his birthday and Christmas!

It turns out it was all a trap. The minute he took a seat and ate his first bite his mom swooped in non-to-subtly. "So how is everybody?"  Sitting right by him with her cup of coffee. And he knows she means everybody, and she knows he knows that she mean everyone, he just chooses to ignore it.

"Everybody is Great." Great as in their little group is then in into the the French Revolution -of course without the guillotine- at least that's what Allison called this mess. So maybe things with the pack aren't so great in the traditional term but no matter how much it hurt it was still the right decision in his opinion. He just doesn't want to see his brother hurt again.

"You know when you lie you clench your jaw and shift your gaze around a bit. You might wanna work on that, looks kinda shady." Don't get Scott wrong he loves his mom unconditionally, but she's far to observant for his own good. A lot of people are actually like that in this town, he thinks there needs to be less observant people in Beacon Hills.

"Things are going fine, really mom." Please, please, please- drop it, Scott pleads the mantra as he continues to eat his breakfast. He avoids her eyes trying to make himself as invisible as he could be with her sitting right in front of him. Which is working zero to none.

Ms.McCall doesn't know where in the world her son got his stubbornness. Probably from Stiles. She sighs with little defeat, but comes to terms that she's won't be swayed. She's taken to much bull to back down now deciding to try a new angle. "You know the sheriff called last month. He's seems really worried about Stiles." Okay low blow but it seems to be working with her sons slight falter in demeanor.

Scott stops eating mid bite to swallow down the lump in his throat that he'll just deny was his food. "Oh yeah? Why would he be worried?" He's looking straight at her trying to look only somewhat interested, he doubts it's actually working though he might as well have blinking lights saying otherwise all over his face because that's not what he want's to ask. He want's to question her if he's alright or if there was anything he could do, but damn pride and fear for his friend stopped him.

"They've been fighting a lot recently. Which they haven't done since John learned about werewolves." Scott's bewilderment peaked at that. The sheriff knew? Since when? " Apparently something is happening with Stiles parents." She leaves it at that to pick at Scott's now deserted plate, nonchalantly of course.

"Wait, what?" His parents?. Was she talking about- "Claudia?" They haven't brought up the deceased Stilinski in a fight since freshman year. But that must be wrong with the look his mother was giving him. Actually it was more of a pinched glimpses of pinched confusion until it was taken back, either way Scott saw it all the same. He was about to ask the reason of her slip in expression, but didn't get the chance with her speaking again. Despite popular belief he wasn't that dumb noticing her change in subject.

"Scott I know about the pack and what you're probably struggling with. Kira told me, she's worried about all of you. So please, as your mother, let me help in any way I can."

Scott has refrained from eating long ago and resorted to just stare at his half eaten plate letting the minutes pass by. It toke him another five minutes to muster all his thoughts. "I don't know what to do." It was meek and so frail it reminded him of his days before a werewolf: when he was just human. The teen doesn't look at the older McCall when when she wraps him in a hug. Instead he wrapped his arms back around her as hard as he could without hurting her in the process.

"Isaac is receding back into himself- there's only so much Allison could even do to help especially with her starting  to barely talk to any of us, and Jackson is doing the same- he keeps getting agitated and keeps picking fights with everyone.The pack is falling apart and I don't know what to do."

His face is screwed tight berried in his mothers shoulder taking in any comfort he could as she rubbed his back. "The scent of Lydia and Stiles that always lingered off Allison were the only thing keeping us sane, but I think- no, i know that with their across country trip the reality that we'll never be like we were before is setting in. Even If that was he plan from the beginning." The last part was so small that Melissa partially wished she never heard it. 

"Scott, I know you're smart enough to know what you have to do." He does know, and his wolf inside is going in circles in agitation to get up and go do it.

Instead he shakes his head in refusal no matter how much it pains him. "I can't mom. You can still smell the guilt he carries from the last _incident,_ " He shivers at mentioning the event that should never be said. " whenever he just looks at us. I can't keep him near us when we were so afraid we would have to be on suicide watch when  _we_ were the ones causing it." He was so afraid he would have to go to another Stilinski funeral, and possibly another after if his dad toke the news harder by losing everyone. 

His mother pulled back with her hands on his shoulders looking straight at him with what he can only call sheer determination. " Scott McCall you of all people should know how strong Stiles is. You all grew up a bit to fast these few years, faster in the most gruesome ways that nobody should have to see, but you know out of all of you Stiles was the first who had to grow up with Claudia's death. Now I'm not saying I think you did all the wrong things I understand why, just that you went about the quickest solution."

And that's the truth. The first few months may have been messy and horrendous to all of them when Claudia died. Stiles learned he had to the one to make the meals when it's seemed nobody else was going to do it. He cleaned the house, went to school, even got a paper route so he could buy his own things all while taking care of John and his, at the time, drunk overworking self. It was only when Stiles was thirteen did things start to actually subside. That's partially why Melissa thinks he had such a childish demeanor: to subconsciously make up lost times.

Scott really does understand all of this and can only see one problem with his mothers logic to go back to his once upon a time best friend "What if he doesn't want anything to do with us? He quit lacrosse and he looks even happier than he ever was with the guys on the baseball team." New friends and his sudden spurt in popularity that literally came out of nowhere, he doesn't even know his and Lydia's (He really misses her too now that he thinks about it but cringes at the fact that she's even less forgiving) relationship at this point. So far he thinks it's safe to say they're something probably close to dating? Again he doesn't know which just makes him more depressed at how little he knows these days.

He's brought back out of his thoughts when he hears a laugh bubble up barely above his mothers breath. "Just like I said Scott, you know him and you know he doesn't hold grudges long. You just need to tread your words carefully and actually tell him what you were worried about. Trust me, he will understand."

 She leaves him there to stew in her words of infinite wisdom ( she even left his phone in her wake- however she found it.) as she goes to get ready for her next shift. But before Scott can even think about calling the pack or better yet  _Stiles_ he turns around towards her remembering what his mom slipped earlier.

"What did you mean by Stiles parents?"

* * *

 

Four weeks so far into their cross country brigade for knowledge, as Stiles likes to call it much to Lydia's chagrin, he liked Montana the most. There's something about the cover of National Geographic as your backyard being oddly comforting. Like all your answers could be answered by standing in front of the National Park. It was beautiful, and Stiles could get used to it. Maybe he'll just declare " _screw school_ " and become a mountain man. Grow a beard and live a life where he's not judged by the amount of plaid he wears.

Although, with a frown, he's come to realize no matter where you go there will always be some supernatural creature and if he had to guess the forest state is probably covered in pixies and nymphs.

He looks down at the shimmering lake bellow him.

Nessie was probably chilling at the bottom.

"Are you done being one with nature Bear Grylls?" Ah Lydia. He almost forgot about her. He turns around to see the sun radiating behind her like some angelic angel with crossed arms."You just had to wear plaid out here didn't you. You look like a mountain man who just claimed the lake." Stiles isn't gonna lie he's a bit scared by her alleged telekinesis powers. 

"First of all I ain't no lying, cheating Bear Grylls. If I ever get my own survival show there is going to be a 100% chance that I will die at any moment. And second-Lydia I know you don't like nature at all but this is amazing!" His excitement is echoed throughout the landscape probably making Lydia more annoyed. "I mean you don't see this kind of scenery anywhere else, it's so sparkly! We don't have this in Beacon Hills- you see a dirty lake with a condom shimmering in the distance!" His hands are up now. When did he get his hyper spunk back?

"Yes Stiles it's magical and beautiful but the sun is going down and I'm eighty percent sure there's a coven of witches in those woods. Not to nice ones either."

Stiles hands go straight down with his excitement. Right, this isn't the time to meet the ladies from _Hocus Pocus._

"Fine. But im blowing up some of the fireworks when we get home." She makes a face that's basically congratulating herself on her own win. Lydia always wins. Damn her. 

"And you're telling me all about what's going on with what your dad said when we get back to the hotel." Stiles makes the whining sound equivalent to a seven year old as they make their way toward the car. God a cabin in the woods has never sounded so appealing right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit have up to chapter 20 planned out. I swear im trying to post but life is hard. High school didn't prepare me for it.


	8. The Static Calls My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's calling me to who the hell knows where. And I know you are worried, but please don't make that face. I already see that face to much whenever I look in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't prepared for Civil War and now that I've seen it I'm honestly disappointing with it. Don't read the comics then watch the movie I should have learned this year's ago. And omg ive felt so grateful for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks coming in while I haven't been posting but at the same time I feel really bad, so im gonna try and post most the the story before summer ends and start a companion piece of one-shot moments throughout the TW junior year, in which im super excited to post cuz they're some of my favorite pieces to write!"
> 
>  
> 
> Yes Steve hints a how Stiles was born and yes the chapter that was suppose to go before this one explains it all but there were some plot holes i wanted to patch up before. This chapter has just been in drafts since October and felt it high time to post it.
> 
> Warnings: Talk about adoption (just in case), minor violence

**NOW**

**July 3rd, 2016**

* * *

 

 

"You know what! I don't wanna talk about it at the hotel, let's talk about this now!"

The ride back to there hotel had been quiet. Filled with obvious tension that could only be cut with a hatchet, so the inevitable outbursts from Stiles was bound to happen soon. Lydia just wished it wasn't when she wasn't driving and thanked god that when she slammed on the breaks it was late into the night so the four-way crossroad was thankfully empty on all sides and isn't being rushed.

When she composed herself she calmly looked back at her passenger. He's not even looking at her now but can see by the controlled rise and fall of his breathing that he was doing his best to do the same.. "How long have you known?" Being the first thing she ask, knowing Stiles isn't just going to initiate the conversation, she doesn't beat around the bush seeing it pointless. 

"Eight years. It was one of the last things mom told me. Originally they were planning on telling me when I was eighteen, or when I graduated. Plans backfired a bit I guess." He shrugs nonchalantly,  but Lydia ignores the lingering " _When she was sick"_  where it most likely wasn't that simple and asked another question.

"Does anyone else know?" Tip-toeing around the more sensitive questions seem like a great idea right now.

"Well if you count all those in Beacon Hills, at least I think so, nobody just ever brought it up but mom and dad lived there way before I was born. Maybe it was a community secret. Like speaking about it was taboo or something. Like it's the same about Jackson" He stopped to think with his voice lightening as he continued.  "Actually I think Derek's sister knew. Laura used to always come over with Mrs.Hale and play with me while my mom and her talked. She always looked so sad." Lydia thinks that last part was more to himself coming to a realization.

Weird indeed though. Being around at the time she doesn't remember her parents or any of the adults talking about the Stilinski adoption. As far as she remembered Stiles has always been in Beacon Hills. And Mrs.Hale? What was she doing there?

"I don't really know either." She guessed she said that last part aloud, or it could have just been seen on her face. "Maybe they were just friends but she used to come by two or three times a week."

"Hales don't just stop by for casual play dates Stiles. No monarch of a higher order would. I think she knew something else."

"Maybe. But she was really nice, not at all what you'd expect from an alpha. But then again we've only met some pretty angry ones, so the standards aren't that high to beat." Now that this is the center of conversation Stiles momentarily thinks he hasn't seen either if the Hale siblings in a while. 

Lydia on the other hand is resisting the urge to smack him. _Damn it!_ She thinks toward the boy. He's  smart he should be able to put it together easily. She remembers the Hale family being their own little tight nit community who didn't associate much with those in Beacon Hills much and if Mrs.Hale, the head of the pack herself, just casually visited once a month then this is probably a bigger picture than he's actually letting on. "I really don't think there was a second motive, but my earliest memories of when I was maybe four or five and Laura was too good a Lego builder for me to care"

It took her a while but when she realized what the softness in his tone meant she almost started tearing up like Stiles probably is now.

He doesn't want to remember. Stiles doesn't meet Scott until kindergarten starts up and by the sound of it that isn't until a couple of months (She's not even counting the years before). Laura was most likely his only friend at the time and then after for years until the fire. That gives them about four to five years of bonding whenever Stiles was home to hang around with her.

This is already a lot and it's only been like ten minutes! And thinking she had some alternative motive for being there would be pushing it, so changing the subject seemed like an amazing idea. "Do you know how old you where when you came into town? I've known you since you were a little over five. No younger, not that I can recall ." And neither can any of the parents. Her mother used host these huge lunch gatherings for pretty much all the women in Beacon Hills where they would gossip like the mother hens they were. It was a great source for information, but when they talked about their kids in the "old days" they never said any specific ages that she could narrow down into when exactly Stiles was brought into the Stilinksi home.

Stiles just shakes his head. "Nah. Probably when I was an infant. I don't have any other memories other than those in Beacon Hills."

"What does your dad think?"

"I don't think he cares. Maybe he's leaning more toward him kicking me out of the house to be with them." OK that was exaggerated, but it's no lie when he says John Stilinski seemed a little too happy when he asked if he wanted to meet them than deemed necessary. And his friend seems to be a bit angry putting it on her to-do list to berate the local sheriff for more information.

"And you don't know them."

"Nope."

And you don't want to."

"Yup"

Lydia sighs in bitter distaste of her next question and the fact that she can't stop herself asking "Why won't you meet them?"

There's a mocking snort startling her before it was dead silent again. "Really it's dumb." His voice is small barely a whisper, Lydia is doing all she can to not pull him in a hug him then and there. "It's just cliche y'know. I was serious the last time you asked. _'Why now?_ ' what do whoever they are want from me now that I couldn't offer seventeen years ago? Money? A fucking kidney? I'm almost eighteen meaning they won't need consent from the guardian if they want something. I wasn't raised an idiot they only have to warm up to you and sweet talk their way into your business." He looked toward her and just as she suspected tears were running down his face breaking her heart. "Dad told me they were really excited to meet me and all I could think is who out there found out that in the last couple years I've been goddamn tool and how do they want to exploit that. I'm fine with the one I have."

Fine. Always fine. Never good or terrible, but instead the uncertainty of if he's even going to bother getting out of bed the next day. She's seen those days and they aren't something she ever wants to witness.

"I like the small family I've got right now. You, my _dad_ , the team, and pretty recently if you count the redundant thing that is the social latter and those who are in it. I'm not even mad at the pack anymore. It's just a lulled feeling of disappointment that they won't even looking me in the eye after everything we've gone through together, even if it was just for a short time." The last part was said under his breath then the car lapsed into silenced.

She didn't bother questioning him anymore.

Lydia can sympathies with the feeling he's having, maybe it's not as intense as he's feeling it now but it's still there. For years she's been used by others and vise versa for the sake of popularity. Looking back on it Stiles was the only one who didn't care about such a thing.

Clearing her through for an ice breaker through the emotional air around them. "You know." Satisfied with the answers she's gotten Lydia knows how to exactly cheer him up now. Not the reassurance that everything will be OK. Stiles always hated when people said it ever since it was last said about his mother. There's only one thing this trip can do to make anything actually somewhat enjoyable. "Why don't we skip Indiana and all those states and go straight to New York tomorrow. And spend the next two weeks there. I know you wanna scope out the Avengers."

"Lydia if we ever meet the Avengers the world is probably ending. And what about you, I thought this trip was suppose to be all serious and no play." He swipes at his eyes forgetting all about their chick-flic moment that, begrudgingly admitting, lifted more weight on his shoulders than he expected. "Besides I highly doubt New York is your first choice."

"It's not, but all I had planned on this trip was to make scholars cry and I'd like to start by calling out Tony." And isn't that an image. The Beacon Hills queen would totally go toe-to-toe with the Iron Man and probably win with her persistence to meet and terrifying looks alone. "And don't think I don't know about your fangirling hard on over Dr.Banners new paper on genetics. I saw the your folder collection of all his notes." She's probing his interest, while starting to drive again, and giving him a forward look that she knows everything while he's pretty sure she's also planning Tony's possible demise. Her ability to multitask is terrifying.

"Aw shucks you caught me." He snaps his fingers in mock disappointment to play along. " I admit I'm a closet nerd. I was hoping you would keep the image that I'm a jock at least until prom. I had a banner and everything planned out." Their small burst of laughter is what rid of the rest of the unwanted tension, which didn't last long for Stiles as he started grimacing. There was a weird ringing in his ear, the kind that reminded him of a dog whistle.

Lydia though doesn't notice the change in his mood and keeps talking. "Really I already plan on going to MIT. This trip was mostly for you to find a school, and for me to travel and get to know the country I will one day be president of better."

He ignores the sound to reply "Gee, thanks Lyds. Really feeling the love." And at the same time gives her a weird fond, yet offended look. "And how do you know I haven't picked a school? What if I want to go to Harvard to be a lawyer?  Or Yale for medicine?" Both of them know it's total bull. Stiles has expressed very passionately in the year how he wants to be a teacher maybe for an elementary school. Not junior high, they're a bunch of hormonal monsters Stiles can't even think about going back to.

He shivers at the thought of teaching at any horrifying institute of a Middle School.

"Stiles you can't even wear a dress shirt and slacks without getting fidgety, or a tie much less. I highly doubt you can wear one as your main everyday attire." She mocks with no real heat, even though it's so true it's kinda sad. "I don't get why you don't just become a scientist if you're so into it, we could go to MIT together."

He just shrugs. "We both know there wouldn't be enough funding with the amount explosion there would be." Science is cool and all but something about creating explosions is just too damn satisfying and too easy to give into when you have the supplies. Especially for the fact that his ADHD pretty much insist that it's of up most important that they blow something up. "And what can I say suits and me are just a thing against nature, water with oil. You with ratty sweatpants, Scott and calculus. They just don't work. Plus even if that is true don't forget I could still possibly go to school for baseball." Stiles is kind of proud that he no longer cringes at mentioning people from the pack.

"That would be great. You're lucky Mr.McCain has some scout buddies that were able come to your last games." Lydia's features soften hearing him mention Scott even though Stiles thinks it's completely unnecessary. Since the time that Lydia has inserted herself as a constant in his life they have been avoiding the topic in general and she's done everything she could to make sure there was as little interaction with any of them as possible, though Allison was of course the exception. Other than Danny, she's cut all ties with the lacrosse players and made friends with those in baseball, they never always eat in the cafateria in favor of going to the park and when the weather is bad they go in the library. He can only says that despite all the shit that's happened he's been the luckiest person in the world to have her with him now.

"Well if I do say so myself it was your shirt that got me motivated. Everyone was glaring at me in envy when Miss Lydia Martin showed up with my number on her blouse." He jest cheekily. Her face may be set and it was pretty dark but he just knows there was a slight blushing tint in her features. 

"You said you'd let that go." She grouches.

"I kind of can't, you still have the shirt." Teasing may be dangerous grounds when it came to her, but since when has he been able to filter any of his words especially around Lydia? Though he felt a little bad, she probably was pretty embarrassed from that stunt and the jibes she kept getting from Allison "Why don't we stop at Walmart before we head back to the hotel. Get the Notebook and Chinese on our way out."

It's not even a question with the strawberry blond, he knows by the now repressed smile she has that it's a sure thing. At one point Stiles sees her lips move, but he doesn't hear her. Just a steady buzz of static.   
  
It's gone as fast as it came leaving him to just nod at whatever she has said.

The rest of the car ride is free of tension to Stiles not wanting to even light up a sparkler when they get back, while Lydia really hopes there's no other secrets from her friend.

* * *

 

Steve would very much like to be anywhere else but in the SHIELD locker rooms where he is currently prepping for a mission with the Black Widow.

Anywhere else being at home with Tony who no doubt has already been told about Stiles decision to meet them. Or in this case not meet them. Steve knows for a fact that his husband is probably beating himself up and blaming himself for no real reason.

Natasha told him about his son after being picked up in Washington. Heartbroken was pretty much the only word that could explain how the soldier felt. With the same sense of lost he felt when Bucky was taken looming over him.

But Steve is willing to play devils advocate here. He knows there was a small chance that he actually would want to meet them. Stiles is probably just overwhelmed at the sudden news. Adoption is no joke and it has been fifteen years, that is a long time to wrap your head around. If Steve was being totally honest with himself he's not even sure he'd want to meet his real parents right away either.

Meaning there's still hope! Maybe! Steve really hopes so... It's really hard to stay optimistic about the subject when your about to be sent off on a mission Steve finds.

"You know Steve, the helmet goes on your head."  He hears his partner snark from behind him not even noticing he spaced out before.

Instead of putting on the article- that he realized he's been staring at for who know how long -he puts the helmet under his arm and turns around to see the shit eating smirk he knew Nat already had. "You've been spending to much time with Tony. Your sass is showing. "

"On the contrary I'm spending time with Bruce where Tony just happens to be around also." She promptly correct which still doesn't take back his remark because-

"Yeah, at our home. Where he just happens to live. How's that thing between you two doing anyways? "

The assassin just shrugs nonchalantly as she takes the helmet from under his arms and places it his head straightening it like a doting mother "I think the real question is how are you two doing?"

Ugh he didn't want to talk about it. You wouldn't think the deadly assassin would be the least emotionally constipated in this whole team thing. " I'm fine, Nat. It's not like I didn't think there was the chance that we didn't see him , and Tony knew that too." He actually didn't think there was that chance, but she didn't need to know that.

"Right. And remember that Fury said there was no definite answer. He just has a lot on his plate right now."

Ah yes collage.  He and Tony got a small burst if pride when they heard that their son was preparing for his future. When he was on his cross country trip he kept a sharp eye out for him if they ever crossed paths, just in case of course.

Not that it would really matter now that he thinks about it. It's not like he knows what he looks like. But that doesn't stop him from imagining it.

On silent nights he wonders what their son is like. He hopes there was some major genetic mix with the whole triple parent gene-slicing surrogacy thing ( It has a name , but science isn't Steve's cup of tea so he's referring it to just that) like Pepper's red hair, his own blue eyes, and Tony's brain.

Maybe not his brains...with Pepper also in his genes that would make one snappy, snarky, sarcastic kid. Which is exactly what Tony want's and heaven forbid another science bro, there's only so much explosions his heart can take.

"That's why I'm not giving up on seeing him."  He gave a smile that actually reaches his eyes making the tension he didn't realize his partner had until he saw the stiffness in her shoulders deflate.

"Good," her voice returned to its usual stoic tone next. "I don't need my partner's mind somewhere else on the field."

"Oh Nat, where would I be without you" he teased as he gathers the rest of his gear.

"Probably Iran."

Steve paused mid putting on his helmet and watched her as she walked out of the rooma bit stunned.

He probably would.

* * *

 

Stiles couldn't even watch the movie. Not that he actively watches the Notebook anyways where instead he usually makes commentary in his head about Gosling but this time he physical couldn't watch it.

The constant white noise came and went along with new found blackouts. Where one minute there's a sloppy make-out session in the rain then another he finds himself in the makeshift kitchen area the hotel has. Of course he plays it off by grabbing some snacks or maybe do something miscellaneous each time when Lydia just looks at him like he's a kid lost in the grocery store. 

He kind of was, but he didn't want to worry her because as the night progresses he has to admit there are a more than a few gaps in his memory.

The no only way that he could properly explain it would be that it's like he's sleep walking. There's a slight unfocused feeling from it like having your blood drained out to quickly leaving you blanched compared to the elusive nightmares he used to get. Everything is fuzzy from not knowing what's up or down until you find the one thing that wakes you up and grounds you into knowing that you are in fact asleep. But there was no dreaming, instead he's hastily brought back to consiousness from the entrance light that was left on.

But when Lydia complains about the glare it gives off he doesn't remember the movie ending in all it's sappy glory, or the strawberry blond going back to her own room. (They tried sharing a room once and almost murdered each other with Stiles messy habits and Lydia spraying the room with perfume so it doesn't smell like hotel. Whatever that means.) Nor does he remember actually going to sleep much less prepping for it.

The thing he doesn't remember the most though is how he ended up in a dark room handcuffed to a metal table when he next woke up with two of the most psychotic looking people Stiles has ever seen looming right over him.

Okay maybe not the most psychotic. The Nogitsune, Peter, and Gerard will always be the stuff of nightmares in his book where nothing in comparison to what he's been through makes him squeamish much anymore.

Like now at how all Stiles can think is how unoriginal the whole set up is. 

By which he isn't fazed when the taller, and better dressed, of the two- who looks really fucking familiar by the way -being as menacing as he can be walked toward the table and placed both his hands on the top giving him a smile only Gerard can compete with. " Hello Stiles, welcome home."

Yup. Depressingly unoriginal indeed if Stiles blank stare back was anything to go by. Or he's just still a bit drowsy from- something, he can't tell.

"The fuck do you want?" Yeah, he can't really be scared when his brain feels like mush. And without a brain his mouth is running on it's own pure adrenaline and fear.

His captors are taken back a bit by his response though At least Mr.FancyPants is a bit amused but the dorky scientists dude is just radiating murderous intentions- good job Stiles.

"Now Genim- " The. Fuck. Did he hear that right? "There's no need to get all riled up now." Distracted by the menacing low tone of his voice, Stiles noticed too late that the doctor was no longer standing patiently in front of them when his head was forcefully slammed onto the table momentarily blinding him with pain. He just grunted from the splitting headache it caused.

The teen only realized his cuffs being removed when the older man started talking again a few moments later. "Apologies for Dr.Adams' behavior, he doesn't tolerate much rudeness from anyone. And while I know you I realize I haven't even introduced myself yet, I'm Mitchell Carson. And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr.Stilinski." God his voice is so annoying, Stiles just wanted to punch him. "Though some might disagree, you are a very special guest. I hope one day we can be good acquaintances rather than just being mutual." And on that creepy note they both leave with a small smile Stiles can only describe as villainous.

Though it could just be his pounding head injury, but he highly doubts it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a shirt made that is mentioned in this chapter and it's super adorable: it's one of my favorite chapters i've written parts for.
> 
> To my beautiful friend since first grade who let me interview her for this exact problem.


End file.
